Accidental Lovers
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Miguel is at the BBA building late one night, preparing to go home, when he hears a commotion from the shower room. Deciding to investigate, he gets the surprise - and experience - of his life as he accidentally walks in on two very involved lovers.


**A/N: I got this idea from a survey thinggy I posted on my profile. One of the questions was something like; What would Miguel do if he accidentally walked in on Johnny and Mystel having sex. Well, needless to say that got my gears turning. Yes, I have been reading way too many smutty books lol. Having said that, this story is smut, pure and simple. Barely any plot what so ever. Just sheer lemony goodness. You have been warned. :)**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did... I do not own Beyblade or any or the characters... which is why things like this come out... actually come to think of it, if I did own it, things like this would probably still come out xD Anywho; enjoy! ^^**

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyXboyxboy love), language, mature themes and EXTREME lemony goodness :3**

* * *

Miguel stopped and blinked as he heard the rather loud bangs, thumps and groans coming from the shower room of the BBA building. Was there someone still there? And more importantly, what on earth were they doing to be making such a racket? It was past midnight. Mr. Dickinson had informed him on his way out of the building that everyone else had gone home for the night. Having forgotten his new launcher in the locker room, Miguel had promised to lock up before doubling back into the building. Now looking at the door in confusion, Miguel tried to place who might be left behind. Deciding he had no idea, he finally turned away from the neighboring locker room door and lifted his hand to the swing-open door of the shower room. Easily pushing it open, he stepped curiously inside.

Miguel blinked in astonishment as he stared in bewilderment at the two bodies entangled around each other. Both were obviously completely oblivious to their observer as Johnny continued to bury himself deeper and deeper into his partner with each strong thrust. Mystel's head was thrown back against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy as he gripped Johnny's back and shoulders, his fingers digging deep into the muscled flesh. Water cascaded down both their bodies as Johnny stood beneath the shower, Mystel hoisted off the floor with his legs around the redhead's hips.

Bright blue orbs stared unblinkingly, unable to tear their gaze away from the scene before them. The sight of the teens before him, completely engulfed in each other was entrancing, captivating... provocative. The more the blonde stared the more he found he was driven deeper into the insanity. The sight of the two was fantastical. Johnny's taut and tense back and shoulder muscles as he supported Mystel's weight while he pumped into the smaller blonde, the sight of Johnny's shapely buttocks as it moved forwards and backwards with each pump, of his strong and muscled thighs and calves as they supported both his own and his partners weight - it was almost too much!

Miguel's hand flew up to his mouth as a small, feverish moan escaped him. With wide eyes he realized with a start that his hand had made its way down to the front of his pants and had been kneading his now hardened length persistently. Seeing that the murmur hadn't been noticed by the other two in the room, Miguel removed the hand at his crotch and the other from his mouth, moving backwards, his eyes never leaving the other two boys as he carefully and silently backed up, his arm stretched blindly behind him as he fumbled for the door.

The blonde had nearly made it out of the room when something happened to stop him in his tracks. Mystel's eyes slid slowly open half-mast, staring off into nothingness as he rode out the passion. It took him a few moments, but eventually his eyes focused on the other blonde across the way and his own blue orbs opened a little further to blink at him. Miguel's heart stopped beating. He could have run, he _should_ have run, but something kept him rooted in place as the other blond stared at him.

Finally the corners of Mystel's lips curled slightly upwards and one of his hands lifted to tap Johnny's shoulder.

"J-Johnny..." He said softly, his breath hitching as the redhead once again hit his sweet spot. The only response he received however was a questioning grunt. "We've got an audience."

"What?" The Scot replied, looking over his shoulder but not pausing in his thrusts. His question was answered as his own lavender eyes locked on Miguel.

"I-'m s-sorry!" Miguel stuttered in embarrassment, his face flushed brightly now. "I didn't mean to- I mean, I didn't think... I'll leave you alone!"

The blonde turned to leave but Johnny's voice stopped him.

"What's the rush?" He asked huskily, an arrogant smirk on his face. "Obviously you're enjoying the view."

Miguel felt the heat in his face heat further as Johnny gestured to the bulge in his pants. Hastily his hands shot downwards to cover himself.

"I- I didn't mean-"

"What? To walk in on us? To actually like it?" Johnny interrupted. This time he thrust himself into Mystel deeper than ever. Mystel's head was thrown back again and a loud, sobbed cry escaped him as his fingers dug into Johnny's shoulders deep enough to cause tiny half-moon prints to form on the fair flesh. Johnny smirked again.

"You love this as much as he does." He stated simply. "Seeing us like this makes you weak doesn't it? You wonder what it would be like to be treated like this, to feel this. Don't you?"

A strong gurgling feeling churned from somewhere deep down as Miguel watched the two. He bit his lip hard, his eyes fixated on the lines on Mystel's face. They weren't lines of someone in pain, despite the way the cry had sounded, they were lines caused by an emotion, a feeling, that Miguel knew he'd never experienced before.

"_Don't you_?" Johnny growled forcefully again, thrusting harder into Mystel once more and causing the blond to cry out louder than ever.

Eyes still locked on Mystel, Miguel licked his suddenly dry lips. The redhead was right; he did want to know that feeling... but even more so, he wanted to know what it would be like to cause that feeling... namely to cause it for someone like Mystel...

Numbly he nodded.

Johnny smirked once again.

"I knew it." He stated cockily.

Finally the redhead turned away from the blonde in the doorway and turned his full attention to his partner. His speed was incredible as he thrust into Mystel with such force Miguel's eyes widened in disbelief, afraid he was going to tear the other blond apart. However, his mouth hung agape as Mystel's mouth opened to speak.

"J-Johnny!" He gasped in an almost-sob. "P-please... _please_, harder!"

Miguel gasped as Johnny obliged, his buttocks muscles flexing tantalizingly as he thrust himself violently into the blond before him. Finally Mystel's mouth opened wide as a long, dragged out cry tore from his lips. The heat in Miguel's body consumed him as he watched a thick, white stream shoot up from between the two bodies. Moments later, after a few more power-house thrusts, Johnny grunted loudly before squeezing his eyes shut and releasing himself as well.

Johnny uncoiled Mystel's legs from around his hips and carefully lowered him to the floor of the shower. The blond sat there, a satisfied smile on his face as he turned said beautiful face upward and closed his eyes, allowing the water to cascade down over his body while he rode out his climax. The redhead turned to look over his shoulder at Miguel once more as he rinsed himself free of incriminating fluids. He laughed openly as he noted the disappointment in the blondes eyes.

"He's not done yet." The Scot stated. "He could go all night."

The redhead turned fully around to face Miguel and the blonde gasped, his eyes widening slightly as his eyes were suddenly drawn to Johnny's penis like a magnet.

_"Oh my-... he's_ huge!"

The blonde squirmed slightly as he continued to stare, the heat in his body once more climbing, this time for two different reasons; one being the steadily growing lusty feeling these two boys were creating and the other being his embarrassment over his inability to stop staring.

What would such a colossal penis feel like inside him...? It would surely hurt. But would it be worth it? Could Johnny make him feel the way he made Mystel feel?

Johnny snickered.

"It would hurt." The redhead stated, as if reading the blonde's mind.

Miguel thought he would faint when the redhead reached down and wrapped his whole hand around himself, giving a few good pumps. The blonde swallowed hard, his fingers unconsciously flexing at his sides, craving to touch the splendid hunk of flesh for himself.

"So? Watcha still standin' there for?" Johnny asked bluntly.

Miguel's eyes finally left Johnny's considerable appendage and shot up to look into his face again.

"Wh-what?... I-I-"

"Stop stuttering and get your ass over here!" Johnny commanded.

Jumping slightly, Miguel shot forward, too startled to do anything but obey. Johnny smirked again before reaching behind him to turn off the shower.

"Good." He cooed roughly.

When Miguel was before the redhead, he blinked at the teen in anticipation.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to undress you." Johnny said bluntly with a dull stare.

Miguel blinked at him in astonishment. He always knew the redhead was arrogant and forward, but this was ridiculous...

Still... it was a definite turn-on in the given situation...

Before Miguel could move to again obey Johnny's indirect orders, a soft voice sounded from somewhere below.

"Let me help."

Miguel looked down to see Mystel now on his knees before him, looking much more alert and aware now as his hands hastily unbuckled Miguel's trousers. The European blader's stomach knotted as Mystel loosened the offending material and let them drop to around his ankles. Without pause or hesitation, the smaller teen reached up and pulled Miguel's boxers down off his hips and let them drop as well, causing the blonde's already erect penis to spring free.

"You're not leaving that on are you?" Came Johnny's rough voice again.

Miguel looked over to see the redhead gesturing to his shirt. The blonde blinked for a moment only before quickly reaching down and gripping the hem of his shirt to rip over his head. The time for questions and confusion was over, now it was time to be obedient and learn.

The shirt had just been released from his grip when a loud gasp escaped Miguel's lips. His head shot downwards and his eyes widened to see Mystel's tongue already licking at the head of his penis.

"You're not as big as Johnny..." Mystel muttered between licks. "But I bet you'll still feel good..."

Miguel swallowed hard as the other blonde wrapped his lips around the head of his penis. Before he could adjust to the new feeling, another gasp escaped him as a second body pressed against his back.

"You sure are a lucky guy." Johnny's rough voice whispered huskily in his ear. "Talk about being in the right place at the right time."

Miguel's eyes slid shut half mast as Johnny's lips attached themselves to his neck and instantly found his sweet spot. He closed his eyes and a small moan escaped him as the redhead sucked forcefully at the sensitive flesh while the small blond on his knees suckled and licked Miguel's hard penis.

"Mmmnnnn!" Miguel moaned and he was unable to stop himself from leaning backwards into Johnny.

Surprisingly, Johnny didn't reject him but instead gripped the Captain's hips firmly and pressed closer to his back. Miguel's eyes shot open as he felt Johnny's considerable appendage rubbing against his backside.

_"Oh God!" _The blonde thought in a slight panic. _"He wouldn't give it to me without any preparation, would he?! He'll tear me apart!"_

Still, despite the pain he knew would come, a strange feeling peeked through the terror.

Want. Need. Wonder.

"Oh my." Mystel murmured playfully as he pulled away momentarily to look at Miguel's penis. "You really are new at this aren't you? You're ready to cum already. We can't have that."

Miguel cried out as he suddenly felt something around the base of his penis. Forcing his eyes open he looked down at himself and gaped at the black band around his rock solid member.

"Wh-what's that?" He choked huskily. Mystel grinned up at him.

"It's an insurance!" When Miguel gave him a clouded look of confusion, the smaller blonde grinned wider. "It insures us that you don't cum before we let you. It blocks off the passage of semen, so it can't get through; meaning no release for you until we say so."

Miguel groaned loudly, tiny bursts of color flashing across his vision as Mystel pumped him hard.

No release? No comfort? Just this constant pain?!

No, not pain. More then pain. Less then pain. Ecstasy. A drug.

"Oh GOD!"

Suddenly the blonde remembered the redhead behind him as the tip of Johnny's penis nudged the tiny puckering hole before it.

"Please!" The blonde pleaded desperately. Johnny smirked before reaching up to rub the already taut nipples.

"Please what?" The redhead sneered. "Please don't?... Or please _do_?"

Miguel thought he was going to explode from the inside out. Which was it? What had he begged for? Even he didn't know.

The blonde opened his mouth again but before he could speak, he was cut off as Johnny pinched both his nipples while he bit down on the sensitive flesh he'd previously been tounging.

"Doesn't matter." Johnny growled huskily. "You can't take it yet anyway. Something this size?"

The redhead pulled back slightly and Miguel groaned pleadingly from the loss of contact. But when a moment later he once again felt the tip of Johnny's penis, he gasped loudly with wide eyes as he felt a sudden intrusion.

Johnny smirked again and finished his previous statement.

"Something this size'll tear you apart."

Miguel was panting like a dog in heat, beads of sweat streaming down his body. He'd only felt the tip of Johnny's penis inside him, just a tiny tip of the iceberg compared to what was left. Even so, the rather-welcomed intrusion was enough to send a bolt of electricity through him and made his eyes pop. He was sure that if it wasn't for his restraint, he would have cum twice already - and Johnny's little preview would have emptied him!

"Uhnnnn!" Miguel groaned, his eyes squeezed shut again. He reached down and placed a hand on Mystel's head, trying desperately to ignore the steady bobbing happening below.

"P-please... s-st-stop..."

Mystel ignored him but when the taller blonde gently applied pressure to his head, the Egyptian pulled back and looked up at the other with a confused expression.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

Miguel bit his lip, keeping Mystel's head in place as if afraid the other would move in again.

"I... d-do... but I.. I wanna..."

Mystel cocked his head to the side and blinked up at the other blonde. After a few moments however he seemed to catch on and grinned wide.

"You wanna try." Mystel stated rather then asked.

Miguel bit down a little harder. Unable to stop himself, he unconsciously glanced over his shoulder at Johnny. A pang of disappointment bit him as Johnny openly laughed.

"Me? Yea right! You can't handle this!"

Miguel looked away from him and Mystel looked up at his lover with a soft expression.

"Oh, come on Johnny. Didn't you see the way he was looking at you before? He really wants you. Don't be so mean!"

Miguel felt himself flush with embarrassment at this and turned his head away from both when Johnny grunted.

"He wants my cock! Not me! You were too out of it to see how he was eyeing you like a hungry cat."

Now Miguel thought he was going to die.

"I-... I don't... it's not just..."

Miguel bit his lip again and Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"You don't what?" He asked, his air of arrogance returning again.

Miguel looked back at him, his head lowered slightly and looked up at the redhead from under his lashes.

"It's not just your... I mean, I'd love to.. to feel..."

Johnny stared at the blonde for a few moments before finally grinning mischievously.

"Speak up, will ya! I can't read minds ya know!"

He then gestured to Mystel, whom was still on his knees on the floor.

"You can do what you want with him, he doesn't care. As for me." The redhead gripped his penis and gave it another few good pumps, making Miguel's mouth water. "Take what you want - if you think you can handle it."

Miguel stared at Johnny's penis for a few moments, licking his lips. After eyeing the beautiful hunk of flesh for a while and watching Johnny pump and stroke it teasingly, the blonde licked his lips before jumping forwards, grabbing the flesh from Johnny's hands and claiming it in both of his. Johnny smirked and placed his hands on his hips, allowing Miguel full access. The blonde thought he would weep with joy. Eyes never leaving the glorious flesh in his hands, he slowly dropped to his knees.

Big blue eyes eyed the treasure in his hands reverently. Now that he had what he wanted, he wasn't so sure what he should do. What had Mystel done...?

The blonde frowned as he realized he hadn't really been paying attention to what the other teen had been doing, only that he was creating good feelings. Nibbling his cheek, the European decided to wing it.

Timidly leaning in, Miguel stuck his tongue out and gently grazed the head. When Johnny's penis jumped in response, he applied a little more pressure. He began licking like an ice cream cone, unsure of if what he was doing was good or not. Having received no response from Johnny, the blonde pulled back again, willing to admit that he had no idea what he was doing. But Johnny's hand on the back of his head gently guided him forwards again and something inside Miguel jumped excitedly. Resisting a giddy grin, Miguel leaned in again and licked the head a few times before wrapping his lips around it and suckling slightly. When this received a tiny groan, the blonde began to suck a little harder, earning him the reward of another tantalizing moan.

"Mmmmm..." Miguel hummed, causing Johnny's hand to grip his hair. But the gesture didn't hurt.

After a few more suckles, Johnny's hand gently applied a little pressure to the back of Miguel's head. The blonde's breath hitched, knowing what the redhead wanted but unsure if he could give it or not. Experimentally, he opened his mouth a little.

That was it.

Johnny's hips thrust forward, causing Miguel's eyes to shoot open in shock. The redhead held his head firmly and continued to thrust. Tears sprang to his eyes and lined Miguel's lashes as the tip of Johnny's penis struck the back of his throat. The size of Johnny's member was stretching him to his limit, so much so that his lips and the muscles around his mouth seared. It was all he could to do keep from digging his teeth into Johnny's erection, though he knew his pearly whites were grazing the hard member. The blonde wanted very badly to be able to keep up, but it was no use, he simply wasn't prepared.

"My God, Johnny!" Came a silky, worried voice from behind when sounds of struggle and choking began to erupt from Miguel. "Stop! He can't do that!"

Johnny's clenched eyes opened and he looked down at Miguel only to find that his lover was right, Miguel couldn't handle it. Frowning and grunting, he pulled out of the blonde's mouth.

"Sorry..." He grunted, stepping away from the blonde.

Miguel said nothing but against both other teen's surprise, he gripped Johnny's hips and pulled him back again, once more taking the blonde into his mouth. Both Johnny and Mystel watched in astonishment and Miguel continued to pump and such, though it was quite obviously taking it's toll on him. After a while of this, Johnny's eyelids began to get heavy but the sounds of Miguel's struggle was keeping him from going over. Eventually he put a hand on Miguel's head and pushed him roughly away.

"Knock it off!" He growled roughly. "You're going to choke yourself!"

Once again Miguel moved in but Johnny's hand on his head stopped him again.

"I can do it!" The blonde replied heatedly. "Just gimme a chance! All I need s practice!"

Johnny snorted.

"You'll need a whole hell of a lotta practice before you can take this!"

Miguel's expression grew angry and he opened his mouth t argue again until he was cut off by the voice behind him.

"Shhhh..." Mystel cooed soothingly. "He's right, you're not ready for this. But lemme show you how you can make him scream without taking all of him in."

Miguel watched, transfixed, as Mystel moved beside him and reached out to grip Johnny's penis. The redhead released a low hiss when his lover wrapped a hand around him and squeezed. With the other he reached up and barely brushed a tiny line beneath the head of the penis. This made the redhead cry out and squeeze his eyes shut as he reached out and gripped Mystel's shoulders. Mystel smiled and turned to Miguel.

"Here." He said simply. "Lick here."

Miguel blinked for a moment before leaning in. His hand replaced Mystel's and he held Johnny firmly, occasionally pumping and squeezing as he timidly licked the tiny line. Johnny's hands transferred from his lovers shoulders to Miguel's and squeezed. Having all the encouragement he needed, the blonde began vigorously tonguing the underside of the head, still squeezing and pumping. The other hand, without needing to be told, went to the large, perfectly shaped round orbs beneath the penis. Carefully and gently he rolled them around inside the sac before gently squeezing and kneading. This caused Johnny to release a deep-throated groan.

_"This is incredible!"_ Miguel thought giddily. He closed his eyes happily, sure he was enjoying the sensation as much as the redhead was.

Suddenly the European's eyes flew open as he felt a hand on his member and something at his entrance.

"Do you like that?" Mystel cooed, tonguing his new friend's entrance.

Miguel felt his face flush.

"I-...I-..."

"Of course you do." Mystel replied, saving him the trouble of answering. "Don't mind me, continue what you were doing."

Miguel released a loud moan as colors popped before his eyes.

God it felt so good!

The blonde turned back to what he was doing and the feel of the smaller teen working him and his body made him lick and pump all the more vigorously.

Above the two, Johnny released a loud, drawn out moan as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

The blonde's tongue flattened against the treasure in his hands and licked in long stokes, wrapping his lips around the head and nipping and suckling enthusiastically. He barely registered what he was doing anymore as his own body shuddered and trembled from his own pleasure. Johnny's hands were in the European's hair now, flexing as a steady string of moans and groans tore from his mouth.

"Uhhnnnnnn!" The Scot groaned. "Yea boy... right there- ahhhh!"

Miguel felt a shiver of pleasure at those words and he whimpered softly. His penis was hard and tender and so swollen it was beginning to hurt. But he dared not say anything lest the immense pleasure cease.

Finally, just when the European blader was sure he would explode, fully ready to beg the other blond to let him release, Mystel removed the band and tongued vigorously at his entrance. Miguel's eyes rolled back in his head as he screamed out in pleasure, his lips still around Johnny's member. Said Scot threw back his head, his hands fisting the blonde's hair as both released at the same time.

Miguel felt a giddy wave washed over him as the Scot exploded into his mouth. Moaning gleefully, he enthusiastically licked and suckled, milking the Scot for all he was worth and willingly mopping up any spillage.

"I thought you'd like that." Mystel said, sitting up with a smile. "After all this time, I know when Johnny's ready, and it's nice to cum the same time as your lover.

Miguel pulled back and collapsed onto his knees, panting tiredly.

"Oh don't think you're done yet!" Johnny said with a smirk, slightly breathless himself. Miguel opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything, Mystel wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Here, come."

He guided the other blonde backwards. Mystel leaned up against the wall and pulled Miguel into his lap. He gestured for the teen to lie down and Miguel did as he was told, resting his head in the Egyptian's lap.

"Turn on your side." Mystel directed him. Furrowing his brows, the blonde obliged.

Once again, the European gasped lightly at a sudden intrusion, but this time it was from a certain redhead.

"Ignore him." Mystel said warmly, reaching down to soothingly thread his fingers through the blonde's hair. "He's going to prepare you. In the meantime..."

Mystel spread his legs invitingly and Miguel licked his lips, doing his best to indeed ignore the redhead behind him, whom was gently massaging and fingering his entrance in a deliciously seductive way.

Swallowing hard, he leaned down and timidly licked Mystel's member.

The Egyptian closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the wall, letting the other teen play with him. Miguel was pleased to discover that Mystel, while still a nice size, was smaller then Johnny and therefore small enough for him - after several attempts and a little guidance and practice - to take in fully.

For a while, Mystel let Miguel work him until eventually he slid forward a little so he could lift his hips slightly.

"You'll need to prepare me too." He said breathlessly, gasping when Miguel licked a sweet spot.

Miguel's face flushed hotly as he looked up at the Egyptian from under his eyelashes.

"How...?" He questioned a little timidly.

He watched as the blonde reached down to show him. Biting his lip, the European reached out to touch.

"Like this...?"

Mystel bit his lip and nodded. He sucked in a sharp breath however, sounding more like a hiss, when his new lover pushed a little too hard, too fast.

"Gently, gently!" He instructed hastily.

"I'm sorry!" Miguel guiltily apologized quickly.

He reached out a second time, this time taking it slow and easy. After caressing and massaging for a while, almost as an afterthought, he pulled back from the Egyptian's member long enough to coat his fingers with a thick layer of saliva before going back to what he was doing.

Moving his fingers back to the blond's entrance, he gently fingered, making the teen gasp in pleasure.

"Oh wow!" Mystel gasped, his fingers flexing in the thick mane under them. "That's good... Mmmmm..."

Pleased, Miguel gently slipped a finger inside, working the other blonde tenderly until he was ready, before slipping a second finger inside and gently scissoring - trying to mimic what the redhead behind him was doing to him.

Before long, both teens were ready, and returning the favor, Johnny saw to it that they both came at the same time.

"Alright, now the real fun begins." Johnny whispered huskily, his teeth teasingly nipping at the European's ear.

Miguel balked at the two. He was dead exhausted, he couldn't imagine going again.

About to protest, he stopped when Johnny took his hand and hoisted him into a sitting position.

"Now turn around and take your medicine like a good boy!" Johnny said with a devilish grin.

Miguel swallowed hard and did as he was told. He stopped and blinked to see Mystel laying on the floor before him, his hips and bottom in the air as he rested his head on his arms, looking over his shoulder with a flushed face and lusty eyes.

"Ready..." He said with a seductive smile. "And thank you for that, Miguel. I fully enjoyed it."

Miguel stared in awe, almost afraid to hope for what this might mean. But, confirming his suspicions, the Scot behind him placed a hand on his back and encouraged him to bend.

"You first..." He growled in the Eurpopean's ear.

Swallowing hard, the blonde reached down and pumped himself, moaning softly, until he was hard enough. Then, biting his lip, he carefully moved forward and guided his member to the Egyptian's entrance. Pushing slowly, he suddenly gasped loudly, eyes widening big as saucers as he felt some colossal thing completely fill him from behind, pushing him all the way into Mystel.

The Egyptian called out loudly, his face contorting in sheer pleasure.

"Oh my God..." Miguel groaned as every nerve in his body tingled with pleasure.

Almost immediately, Johnny took hold of the blonde's hips and began pumping him, causing him to impale the other blond as well over and over again with every thrust.

At first, it was hard to keep up, as a torrent of sheer ecstasy tore through Miguel. Never had he dreamed of anything so splendid in his life, indeed he'd never known such erotic pleasures were possible. Furthermore, he hadn't dared to hope for an outcome like this; to be able to have both bladers at once! It was better then his deepest fantasies come true!

Finally, when he was sure he'd gotten the hang of it, Miguel swallowed hard and began to move, a little sloppily at first, but soon enough he was able to match Johnny thrust for thrust.

Mystel cried out again and again in ecstasy when Miguel eventually managed to find his sweet spot, striking it every time thereafter.

The European blader leaned over his lover then, hands clenching in fists on the ground either side of him as all three of them worked their way into an indescribable high.

Soon enough, a tremor started through Mystel's body and it very nearly drove Miguel over the edge.

"I'm cuming, I'm cuming, I'm cuming, I'm cuming! Ahhh!" He cried out, his face contorted once more in sheer ecstasy.

Feeling the Egyptian's body convulse under and around him finally drove Miguel over the edge as he too Orgasmed for the third time. After a few more thrusts, behind him Johnny came too and the feeling of the explosion and release from the colossal member, sent an earth-shattering tremor through the blonde European as his body spasmed and convulsed violently.

Miguel's eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched as colors exploded behind his closed lids. No sight, no sound, no other feeling reached him as the incredible feeling rent through his body like wildfire. Never in his life had he ever experienced something so wonderful on such a huge magnitude and a thought occurred to him that he could easily get addicted to this high.

Pulling out of him, Johnny backed off and Miguel slid out of Mystel to collapse on the floor to the side, sprawling out and panting in sheer exhaustion.

After a few minutes, his heart rate began to finally drop back down again and his breathing slowed enough that he was sure he wasn't going to die. Slowly opening his bleary eyes, Miguel looked up to see Mystel in Johnny's arms, the two sharing a heated but this time sensual kiss.

Feeling a little left out, the European slowly manged to force himself up and to his feet. Wincing at the pain in his body - a pain he was more then willing to put up with for his awesome experience - he slowly made his way on shaky legs over to his clothes. Bending to pick them up, he'd just clenched the fabric in his hands when a voice behind him made him pause.

"What are you doing?"

Straightening, Miguel turned a small smile on the other teens, and looked at Mystel, who had spoken to him.

"I-... thank you for... sharing... that experience with me, but it's late and I should be getting home..."

"You're dirty." Mystel pointed out bluntly. "You can't leave without taking a shower."

Blinking a minute, Miguel finally smiled and re-approached the blond who was beckoning him back.

The hot water was nice and refreshing and Miguel revelled in the feelings of both it and the other young men washing his body. Giddily, he was even allowed to wash them and it earned him a few grateful nips and kisses he was more then happy to receive.

Finally, all three were squeaky clean and tiredly, they dried themselves off and got dressed before making their way to the exit.

Miguel turned once outside with a wide, and happy - albeit completely exhausted - smile on his face. He had every intention of continuing on home, keeping with him forever the memory of his blissful experience, when once more a lilting voice called after him.

"Miguel!"

The European turned back to blink at Mystel and the Egyptian smiled at him.

"You know, our bed is rather large. There's lots of room for another person..." He gave the other blonde a playful wink.

Johnny grunted at that and crossed his arms. Making note of this, Miguel ignored the tiny stab of disappointment and forced a smile at the blond.

"I don't think so..." He replied softly. "I wouldn't want to over stay my welcome."

Mystel looked up at the redhead with a frown and elbowed him lightly in the ribs, making the Scot grunt again and rub his side.

"Don't be so mean, Johnny! I know you wouldn't mind an extra bed mate, you loved that as much as he did! Go on!"

Miguel blinked in astonishment as the Scot sighed in annoyance before approaching the European. Before Miguel could comment, his eyes shot open wide as the redhead reached up to cup his chin and capture his lips in a heated kiss, his other hand going to the blonde's tender crotch for a seductive squeeze, making the blonde moan deeply and flush brightly as his eyes slid shut half-mast.

He found himself very glad it was so late, he'd be mortified if anyone actually saw this very forward display of PDA.

When the Scot finally pulled away, he gave the blonde a searing look.

"Come home with us." He stated more then asked.

"Kay..." Was all Miguel said, unable to piece together another sentence.

Mystel chuckled behind the two before approaching them and slinging an arm around both boy's shoulders and leading them down the street.


End file.
